There will be Blood
by BloodyCaress
Summary: A young girl finds herself torn between the man she loves and the man she believes is evil, which are in fact the same person. But as this happens she becomes the most prized possession this world has ever seen.


Fire span across the scene, encircling two people, a woman and a man. The girl's hair reddish black, a tattoo of a raven coming up from her neck to the bottom of her face. The man held her close to him, he wore a long jacket of dark sapphire, his hair stark black his eyes glowing blue, her eyes bright violet, and she wore a black dress, partially ripped. The fire slide side to side shining bright, leaving the two people crowning the light with their dark embrace. The girl looked up to the man and her eyes widened and a single tear began to slide down her cheek. Then the man brought one hand to her face and slid the tear off her face and whispered calmly, "I told you I would be here."

The girl buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry; the man pulled her closer and continued to talk, "I made you a promise"

The girl lifted her face and said, "Don't make a promise you know you cannot fulfill"

She then pushed off from him and stepped back onto the edge of the fire, the man stumbled a bit in shock, lifting his gaze to her and he said, "Then what… your losing yourself in this rage you have adopted from the harshness of these past few days"

She lifted her hand and pointed at him and began to cry as she said, "Did you ever think about me! In those days you were willingly handing yourself to Rathian!! You only thought of yourself!! I wanted to die in his chambers! I didn't want to see your face again William!"

"Where have you been Velora, its like, your love broken by the time we were apart…"

"William… destiny doesn't have a script, we cant lie to ourselves, William I cannot say I love you when your actions killed who you were so long ago"

William stepped forward, shadows and cold wind swirled around his body, covering every inch of him covering his body into a suit of armor, shaded dark blue, with a mask of obsidian and ice covering his face. He then put one of his hands to her lips and said, "The past is trivial, the future is uncertain, I made you a promise, but you love nothing but the bright light of Rathian now don't you?"

Velora stepped back into the fire, her dress changing color to red, "Will please, don't prove me right, Rathian is better than you even now"

Then fire stole away Velora from the scene and the fire around the area withered away as frost sat in the air, thick and bitter.

* * *

Velora found herself in a bright, red and gold hall, the air crisp with the scent of ash and roses, up the hall, up a set of stairs was a magnificent throne, its form was of slate and iron draped with red silk swathes. She look to the man on the throne, a man of fiery armor and a mask of magma and sunlight. Her tattoo moved, the raven screaming then settling back down to its original state.

"So the girl returns to my hall on her own accord? Hmmm, so you dislike William for all his wrongs to you, but what more wrong has he done to you than I? I forced you to live as my maid for the past year, and raped you, what more could he of done?"

She walked up the stair and said right to this man, "Rathian I have no love for you, but you offered me a peaceful life here after that year of servitude, I want it, I do not want to see that man I once looked to for my life"

Rathian stood up from his throne, his mask shining brighter than before, "Ah, I understand, you are so offended by his actions, you actually came to me for a new life… my dear, he will not bother you any longer."

* * *

William stood on a jagged outfitting of rock facing towards a vast charred desert of ash and magma, the domain of Rathian, soon though he found himself swaying off into memory of the days before Velora was taken by Rathian.

William walked forward to a door and knocked intently, Velora's voice clear and ringing shot back, "Will if that is you, no you cannot have your pants back, you left them here therefore they stay here"

"That is ridiculous Velora! Seriously! Just because I needed a place to run by while evading the mobs of women that were after me does not mean I dropped my pants there to make you seem like a slut! I was rushed!"

"Come in then, but you better not come in like you did last time, I still am trying to thaw out that piece of the house" Velora yelled back at the door, as she sat back on her bed and flopped back.

William opened the door and stepped inside, he looked over at Velora, "So did Ssadek kill you yet for leaving the temple and living here in the big city because, if he swoops in anytime soon his eyes flared with anger, I am not here ok?"

"Just because you are the most disobedient student he has ever dealt with does not mean you deserve special treatment, remember I was allowed to leave the temple once I was 21, I am only 19 and I still defied him" Velora rang back, her tone very hostile.

"Well, as long as that is the case I am fine, but what of the unspeakable horrors and all that he went on about that may come in the future we must all be ready for?" Williams asked as he walked up to her bedside and sat down and put a hand at the side of her face, "Dont you remember a year ago, back at the temple we both were told we couldnt talk to each other by Ssadek? Well how we broke that rule and a bit more so?"

"I do, but Will, Ssadek says I cant afford to invest my emotions in anyone, it isn't my destiny"

"Destiny... Hmmm last time I checked that meant what would happen in the end, and also that destiny is more of a way to say, you will have it happen only if you dont strive for a different way, that is how legends are formed right?"

She looked up at him and slide her hand across his face, "William, why can't we be normal people? Without these god forsaken issues? I wish I didnt have this mark"

William slide his hand down to the tattoo of the raven on her neck and kept going down to her side, "Velora, don't worry about Ssadek or any of those words he uses to describe us, just think of us"

Velora wrapped her arm around William's back and said calmly, " Will, I wish... I really do, but the fact is, there is no way we can be together right?"

William leaned toward her and started to whisper, "Please Velora, believe me, I do not care for any of those girls that chase me, I only care for you, remember neither of us have a family, neither of us even know about our past... Velora let me please"

Velora pushed William back and stood up, then walked over to her vanity, "Will please, don't talk like that, remember what Ssadek told us"

"He said no such thing would happen in his temple, are we in his temple?"

Velora walked back to him and pushed him down onto the bedside, "No but you are being what you are, a man, I am not going to sleep with you."

William sighed heavily and then got back up, we walked over to her balcony and clenched his fists around the rail, frost gripping at the marble, then ice began to coat it. Velora walked up to his side and put her hand on his, the ice began to fade away into frosty mist, then he embraced her and kissed her. she complied instantly and after a few seconds they both removed themselves from one another, William began to speak, "Good idea, if Ssadek still is keeping an eye on me and you, he will know about that kiss"

Velora turned around and crossed her arms, "I didn't mean to do that, but I couldn't help it"

"Sure you didn't mean it, thats what you said when we -"

"Don't you dare say it Will, I will hang you outside on a pole for the other girls can have their way with you!"

William quickly stopped himself but continued to speak, "Honestly Velora that is a very scary idea..."

William walked inside the house again and walked over to a drawer and pulled out a necklace that sat inside and lifted it by its chain, it span about, the pendant was a sapphire and a ruby mixing together as one stone, bound by the purple embrace connecting them both. She looked over at it and William let it fall into his other hand, as soon as it touched his skin it shined brightly, the tone of color hanging to neon light from it. Velora's eyes filled with awe, then she stepped forward a bit, asking intently, "Will? Why did you pull that thing out, it means nothing but -"

"Velora, it means much more than you will understand, more than I ever can understand, our evils and rights blend together into who we are, no one is beyond redemption in this sense..."

She stopped and a tear came down her face, "Will please you know that isnt true..."

"Velora believe it is true please," William stated as he strung it around her neck and let it drop on her chest, its glow diminishing as it left his hands.

William walked out of the house, as he closed the door, frost wisped from the handle as the door slide shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William was walking down the roadside, then a powerful wind passed him, "Awwwww damn it! Ssadek is gonna kill me!"

William started to run, frost began to weave around his body and began to form into his armor, his mask though, was bright frost blue, and the frost that came off him was vibrant and flew through the air. He leaped up onto a roof top and look back, wind formed on the road below him into a dark green robed man, his body covered in wrapping like a leper. The man looked up at William and lifted his hand up at William and spoke, "William don't run, we need to talk."

"Last time we talked you told me I would never be able to see Velora, you were wrong!"

"William do not be irrational... I only want whats best for her."

William let his hand open towards Ssadek, a bolt of solid ice streaked out at Ssadek's feet and began to freeze his feet to the stone he stood upon. Then William turned around and lept to the next rooftop, finding himself cut off by a streak of purple liquid, where it landed the ground began to melt away.

"WILLIAM! This is what We needed to talk about! They are coming!"

"Who?"

"Rathian and some other foes, they want us all dead!"

A large beast with a set of visceral claws and bat like wings landed next to William, its mouth was like a bat's mixed with a crocodile's. Three rope like tongues fell out of the mouth as it roared at William. It tackled him and another beast, came after Ssadek right after the frost broke off, it was like a metallic armored bug. The beast that stood before William hissed with cruelty, then growled out, "Time to skin your body weakling"

William backed up but the creature lunged, William blasted a layer of ice over its mouth closing it shut. It shattered the ice when it roared, the sonic waves of it knocked William back accross one rooftop into another. He staggered up to his knees when it jumped into the air and hovered for a second before dropping down, its claws landing right infront of Will, shattering the marble rooftop. William fell down into the building onto the floor, his lungs expelled the air on contact. He looked up at the beast and they both stared at each other for a second, then William shot a cone of ice up into the break in the roof, the ice made the creature retreat for a second. Will then stood and uttered afew words, they fell into frost waves that iced over his body in seconds, covering him in his suit of arctic power.


End file.
